How Did I End Up Here?
by Bubbling Chaos
Summary: Cassie is a troubled girl, living with her abusive father. Her teachers notice her quiet personality and twitchy tendencies, but they never notice the bruises. Not until she needs a ride home, and her father is not impressed. Taken from her home and rushed into another one with seven pale skinned gold eyed oddities. Will she ever be normal, and how did she end up here? First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. My OC's are a figment of my imagination, as everything that happens to them. I do not deal with abuse nor do I know anyone that does. I do not support it, I do not understand why people feel the need to do so. ****

****This is my first FanFiction, for me to post for others to read. I do not think I am a good writer, though I want to be an author someday. Please don't be too harsh, but any constructive criticism would be welcomed to help me become a better writer. ****

Name: Cassandra Madison

Age: 14 (Dec 17. 1990)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Cassie is about 5 foot 6, with long, scruffy black hair and dark blue eyes. Her features are sharp and defined, with an angular face and long legs.

My life had perpetually gone to Hell when Mother Dearest walked out on my father and I. Being 5, I did not totally understand what was going on. Life had been fine before, but I do not remember many details. Just one day after school Mom left. Never coming back. My Father, reacted in what people would call poorly. We moved out, to the city. To a small two bedroom apartment. I had to switch schools. He didn't get a job for four months, we almost got kicked out. And I was ignored, everywhere. School and home. For a few years, maybe I was 9, Daddy acted out on me after a rough day at work. He took his anger out on me. And threatened to do it again if I told.

_It was a cool spring evening in the city, branches in the trees swaying in the breeze. School had been fine for me, as the 3rd grade didn't cause much trouble. The 'Quiet' Kid never caused trouble. Upper Minneapolis Elementary wasn't that far from North Side Apartments, so I walked to and from school alone. Using my own key, feeling very grown up, I let myself in. Dad was already home, as he is every day. But he was strangely different. Twitchy. So I kept my distance. Went right to my room. As the sun set, nature called. The bathroom was only down the hall, so I figured it was safe to go out by now. My door creaked when pushed open, the the carpet dimmed the sound of feet on the floor. Silent as possible, weary and careful. I was so focused on being quiet I hadn't noticed my fathers approach from behind me. "What are you doing out of your room?" He snapped, causing me to jump in surprise._

"_I have to go to the bathroom." I responded, looking up in innocence. He frowned, taking my arm in his hand. "Don't leave your room." He said, trying to pull my back down the hall. "But I have to go!" I complained, trying to resist. Frustration showed on his hard face, anger flaring in his blue eyes. "Thats not my fault." I went limp, not moving my feet. "That the only bathroom!" Dad let go, letting me topple to the ground. "Ow." I whined, rubbing my head. He raised his arm, drawing his large hand across my head. He had hit me. I had never been hit before. It hurt, but I didn't know what to do. "I said, get back to your room." He spat, pushing me over with his foot. Tears shined in my blue eyes as I scrambled back down the hall, not understanding why Daddy would do that._

That was when the abuse started. I didn't know why, but something had changed in his head. He snapped. "I never wanted you." He would say, "It's not my problem your mom left me with you." As he chased me with a leather belt. But if there was one thing, he would never hit me, or kick me in places that couldn't be hidden under clothes. At first, teachers never noticed. I was a good kid, always turned in homework the day after it was assigned and never fought with any of the kids, even if they messed around with me on the playground.

Not until Middle School, was it noticed. The abuse had grown increasingly more hurtful, as it changed to verbal and physical. His common phrases were 'Ugly Bitch' and 'Ungrateful Ass.' As a girl just entering the sixth grade with boys and older students and harder teachers and PUBERTY, it was a damper on my self-confidence. I grew even more withdrawn and began to worry when my next beating was to come in class, other than when homework was due or if I payed attention in class. Teachers worried, keeping me after class. "Is everything okay?" They would ask, "Are you having trouble at home?" And I would just shake my head with a 'No Ma'am, No Sir.' And give them some excuse about daydreaming or bad memory, then asked to get to my next class.

In seventh grade, Dad, who now demanded me to call him by his real name, Andrew, began to invite his sleazy friends over every night for poker. The house would fill with cigar smoke and shouting. "Kid!" He would yell down the hall. "Get more beer from the fridge!" I hadn't been called by my name for two years. I stayed quiet, following orders and doing anything he wanted me to do. By now, the abuse increased even more. On accident he had hit me in the face as I attempted to duck away from his fist. "It's all your fault! If anyone asks, you fell." He had yelled, throwing an ice pack at me. And thats exactly what I told anyone that asked.

In this current year, I'm in eighth grade. It's May, but in September, one of my teacher from last year reported me to the office. I had begun to panic, and couldn't totally breathe. Turns out, they wanted me to start seeing the Guidance Counselor. I never defied any of my teachers wishes. I had been broken down and reformed to follow everyone blindly. So everyday during lunch, I went to see Zach Durant, the weirdest and most eccentric man I had ever met. He greatly enjoyed reading and drawing, pulling me into those worlds with him. He got me to open up a tiny bit, pulled me out of my shell with kindness and careful words. But I never spoke to him, about my father or the abuse. I would never tell anyone about that. I told him about my favorite book genres and any upcoming homework assignments I had to do. My dog, a red and white pitbull named Rebel, came up in conversation sometimes. (Everytime I think of Rebel, it makes me wonder how I managed to convince Andrew to allow me to keep him.) But I hid my bruises under long sleeves and wore long sleeved shirts and pants in gym.

Sometimes as I lay in bed at night, I wonder how I ended up here. How my fate was decided. How I had to be the one with the mother who walked out on me and how I was the one that has the abusive father. What I had done, and if I'm ever going to get out of this version of Hell.

****That's the first chapter! I'm kinda excited to see what everyone has to say, and may even have another chapter up later. I do all the typing on my sisters laptop, so when she decided to let me use it is when I get to write and get another chapter up. This should be often, hopefully. The idea of this story came up in the summer, and is written in a notebook covered in sharpie, which I bring with me everywhere. So the first few chapters are very roughly written. ****


	2. He Knows I Know He Does

**Sorry this took me a little longer than expected to update. The plot line will begin to smooth out as my ideas get flowing and a few things will become clearer. **

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. My OC's are a figment of my imagination, as everything that happens to them. I do not deal with abuse nor do I know anyone that does. I do not support it, I do not understand why people feel the need to do so. **

The wet, smooth tongue of my dog ran over my face at dawn. _Dawn._ "Really, Rebel? The sun isn't even awake yet." I mumbled, rolling over in my bed. He did this every morning.

He persisted, jumping up and down on the hard mattress. "Fine, fine."

He shivered with happiness, leaping off my bed and rolling around on the floor. I swear that dog is too happy all the time. I pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt, suitable for the early spring. He wriggled as I clipped on his leash, but became silent as I eased my door open, heart pounding.

It was May 4th, a tuesday. School starts in a at 8, and right now its 5. Enough time for me to walk him, get home and get to school. I got to school an hour early every day to sit in the peace and quiet of the library before it actually started.

We made it outside without any interruptions, and as we usually do, we sprinted down the street until the apartments were out of sight. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins.

"Rebel, what if we were seen?" He turned his head, tail swishing back and forth. "I know I ask this every day, but you know what will happen if he does see us." He licked my hand, then turned and began to stroll down the street.

I had only ever been caught sneaking out once. Last year, the year I decided we needed to run down the street, I was just exiting the front door when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _He had demanded, face inches from mine. _My whole body trembled with fear, and Rebel growled beside me. "What. Are. You. Doing?" _

"_I-I'm just taking Rebel out f-for a w-walk b-before school starts." I stuttered, gripping the leash until my knuckles turned white. _

"_You're running away, aren't you? Give me your bag." He pulled my backpack off my shoulder, ripping it open so all of my books spilled across the floor. _

"_It's j-just my school books. I-I'm s-sorry Sir." I stuttered, quickly crouching down to pick up my things. He bent over, roughly pushing my head up to meet his eyes. _

"_Never allow me to see you leaving this house again, got that?" _

_I nodded, trying to look away. "Y-yes Sir." _

"_Yes what?" A smirk rose on his lips, revealing two rows of crooked, nicotine stained teeth. His grip on my arm tightened even more so, and I felt my legs begin to tremble. _

"_You won't ever see me leaving the house again, sir." Keeping my voice steady was the hardest thing to do in front of him._

"_And don't fucking stutter." _

I was pulled out of my flashback by Rebel tugging on his leash. A small smile rose on my lips, pushing my negative thoughts to the back of my mind.

On these walks, I got to forget what happened at home for a little while. Not forget fully, but it gave me a short while to clear my mind. I didn't get to that often, so when I did, I tried to do my best.

The sun peaked over the tall skyscrapers in the distance, bathing the streets in a warm light. "I gotta get to school, come on."

I made it to school at 7:45, much much later than I usually get there. The halls were very crowded, giving me slight panic as I tried to push through the groups of people. My first class of the day was Algebra 1, though I tended to be terrible at all of my classes. They're all rubbish if you ask me. The only class I need is self-defense, and they don't teach that.

My grades do tend to be awful, due to my daydreaming and general fear of raising my hand. What if I answered it wrong, or what if I stuttered? I can't handle all of those people looking at me. All the numbers on the board are just… I can't understand. Nothing makes sense. Not anymore.

Lunch Time. I never get lunch, so I just walk right to the office, check in and go into Zach's room. It well lit, has his desk and a comfortable bench for me to sit on. Before I made eye contact, I pulled down my sleeves to be sure my arms and wrists were covered.

"Good Afternoon, Cassie. How are you on this fine day?" He asked, closing his book. I rolled my eyes a little, running my fingers through my tangled, greasy black hair. Kinda like Severus Snape. "I'm fine."

Zach gave me a knowing look, raising his eyebrows. _He knows. Or… has an idea. What will happen if they find out? What will my father do? He'll be mad, I know that. I'll get something worse than I ever have. I can't come here anymore. _

"Cassie? Are you okay?" I jumped, grabbing the armrest. "Calm down, what is it?" Shaking my head, I stood and stumbled to the door. "I-I can't come here anymore. It's not good for me. I-I just can't."

I pushed the door open, running out of the office and not even bother to check out. The bathroom is right down the hall, and that's where I locked myself in, pushing down the toilet seat and sitting down. My hands were trembling, heart beating fast. _What if he knows._ Racing through my head.

**Zach POV**

That girl looked scared almost to death. _What could make her so panicked that she runs out like that? _She never does that. Something is up, and I'm going to find out what. As her counselor, that's my job.

I stood, walking to the front desk, where the front desk lady sat. She checks everyone in and out of the building and office, so she will know where everything is. "Hello, Angie. Sorry to bother you but I think something is going on with one of my students, Cassandra Madison. Can you give me everything you know about her?"

She smiled, typing on her computer. "I'll e-mail it to you." I nodded and thanked her, walking back to my office and sitting down, waiting for the e-mail.

The icon popped up on my computer, and after clicking it and reading through everything, I find some key details. Her mother isn't present at home, her father is unemployed and they live a few blocks down. She's an only child.

I know the signs of child disorders, but the way she acts pulls one from the back of my mind. In the search box, I type in _Child Abuse. _Many articles pop up, and I read through a handful, skimming. _Child may be appear detached, depressed or show signs of anxiety. _Cassie never really seems into anything, and rarely pays any attention at all. _S/he may not want to leave school or go places with the abuser. They may not eat properly, causing either weight gain or loss. _She never shows up with any lunch. _Some may be afraid to say anything, wearing extra clothing to conceal any bruises. _She always wear sweatshirts and pants, never allowing her sleeves to ride up. One day last year she showed up with a black eye.

In the e-mail, I also recieved a home number. With caution, I dial on my own personal phone. "_Hello? Who is this?"_ A gruff voice answers. "Yeah, hi, this is Zach Durant, I'm your daughters guidance counselor." "_Why does that mean anything to me? Did she say anything?" _"No sir, I just called to ask a few things. Your daughter, she comes and sits with me every lunch period, and I'm worried that she-" "_Leave us alone! She's fine! Don't call me." _And the line went dead.

**Cassandra POV**

_He knows. He knows. He knows. _I'm going to die.

For the rest of the day, I sat in that stall, staring blankly at the door. My feet are pulled up to my chest, hands wrapped around my knees. Even as the last bell rang, I sat there until the footsteps died down. Then I slowly stood up, quietly slipping out of the bathroom and swiftly walking out of the back door. Surely I am late, I usually leave school right away. Zach probably said something. I _know _something bad is going to happen. So, naturally, I sprint home.

When I open the door, he is standing there. With a belt in hand.

**Whoa CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, but I have school tomorrow and it's almost 10pm. I'll get some of the third chapter put up, but we might not see anything for a few days. But there will be an update soon. I promise!**


	3. I'm Pretty Sure It's Over

**Sorry, this took me so much longer to write than I thought it would. My Grandfather died on the 5th and I haven't been able to get on until now.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. My OC's are a figment of my imagination, as everything that happens to them. I do not deal with abuse nor do I know anyone that does. I do not support it, I do not understand why people feel the need to do so. **

***WARNING* Abuse is a little heavy in this chapter, but it's nothing grusome. **

**this is the last chapter where it will be present in the present tense, so no other chapters will be violent like this. **

_When I open the door, he is standing there. With a belt in hand._

Terror. Sheer terror courses through my body. _Zach said something. I know he did. _Dad walks up to me slowly, like a predator stalking it's prey. "What did you tell him."

"I-I didn't say anything. I never have. I promise." An angry scowl crept onto his face, fingers stroking my chin. "Are you sure?" He asked. Trembling, I nodded. "Answer me, child."

"Y-yes Sir." He nodded, tightening his grip on the belt. "Get to your room, don't come out." I nodded, swiftly running down the hall and locking my door behind me.

I sat there with Rebel for 3 hours, afraid to even move. At every door slam or car horn I flinched. _What is he going to do to me? Why did he not just belt me then? Is this some type of torture that he's using on me? When is this going to end? _I thought to myself, hands gripping Rebels body, keeping him as close as possible. "What's going to happen?" I asked him, half of me waiting for him to actually respond. But he just looked at me and blinked, licking my chin. "Thanks."

After a little while, I go the nerve to look out the window, and shockingly I saw Zach standing on the sidewalk, looking up at the building. We live on the 12th floor, so we're a ways up. Somehow, he saw my face looking out and waved tentatively. Quickly I ducked down, sitting on the floor out of sight.

Down the hall I heard dad's phone ring. "Hello? I told you not to call me! _She's fine." _He spat, growing angry. I peeked out of the window, seeing Zach on the phone down below. _He's calling him. _"She's in her room! Leave us alone! No you cannot talk to her! Leave us alone!" He shouted, I heard a thump and the heavy thunder of footsteps. He kicked my door open, breaking the lock. "You did say something! He won't stop calling me!" He shouted, pulling off his belt.

"I didn't I swear!" I said frantically, cowering away. Roughly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. "You're a liar, you little bitch." He growled, striking my arm with the belt. The sting was familiar to me, but the pain was still gut-wrenching. "I said if you ever told there would be Hell to pay!" He yelled, striking me again. And again, and again. I cried out, but couldn't find the strength to scream. I never did. "Bitch! I told you! You deserve everything you're getting!" I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Help, help." I cried quietly, knowing nobody could hear me. Rebel growled, jumping at my closed door. His whole body thumped against it, and after a few tries, he _broke through the wooden door._

He threw himself at Andrew, biting and scratching. I crawled away, but somehow Dad pushed Rebel off, kicking him hard and shoving him into his room, slamming the door shut. "Look at what your filthy mutt did to me!" He yelled, grabbing me by my hair. He was bleeding profusely from a large bite on his arm. "It's all your fault!" His belt stung my back, again and again. I closed my eyes, whole body shaking with pain and terror. Down the hall, you could heard Rebel's furious barking and frantic scratching on the door, but he was unable to break through for a second time. Somewhere outside, I could hear sirens. They grew closer and closer until the screeching of tires came and all went quiet. Even the dog was quiet. Dad stopped, frozen. He was still gripping my hair, staring at the door. My skin burned, the pain of bruises keeping my crying from stopping. I just couldn't stop crying.

Loud footsteps came from down the hall, shaking the thin walls. A fist banged on the door. "Police!" Dad released me, pushing me behind the couch. "Stay quiet, don't move." He frantically whispered. He grabbed his jacket to cover his arm, then he opened the door a little, "Hello officers, is there anything I can help you with?" _This is my chance. Do I take it, in risk of anything that could go wrong, or do I leave it be. _"Sir, please open the door more, we have a few questions to ask you. There have been reports from an anonymous resource." Andrew, shook his head, shrugging. "Reports of what? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Sir, where's your Daughter?" The officer asked. By the sound of it's voice, it was a man. "My Daughter? Shes… shes at a friends house. Studying." He lied, right through his teeth. I tried to stop my heavy, unsteady breathing. Dad was getting nervous now. "At 9 o'clock, on a school night?" Dad shrugged, "I don't question your parenting, you don't question mine."

"Sir, let us in. We just need to talk with you. It'll just take a few minutes." The officer asked again. "I'm quite busy, could you come back another time?"

"No, Sir, it'll just be a few minutes."

"No. I am not letting you into my house." The thumping from down the hall resumed.

"Sir, what is that?"

"That?" My Dad asked, sounding a bit guilty. "That's just the dog." Another thump. The barking resumed, getting louder and louder. "He sounds pretty distressed, why don't you let him out?"

"It's my Daughters dog, he doesn't like me that much." He replied.

"Is that why your arm is bleeding?" Dad looked down at his arm, as the blood had begun to seep through. "Crap. Uhh… no. I fell. Fell while cutting vegetables."

"Sir, take off your jacket." The shuffle of fabric and breath being sucked in between teeth. "Ohh… that's going to need stitches." Was the cop just procrastinating?

Another thump, and a crash. Rebel broke down the door for a second time, running right behind the couch and sniffing at me vigorously.

"Sir, what's behind your couch?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some of his toys." How is he doing this? He's a damn liar, thats why. A bad one, though. "Sir, I'm not going to ask you again, where's your Daughter, and what is behind the couch?"

"I told you, it's nothing. Cassandra is at her friends tonight." Dad said again.

"Can you give us a name and address? We need to make sure everything checks out."

"Checks out? Uhh… she should be on her way home by now." He lied.

"Then we can wait. Or you could let us in to ask you a few questions." In the background, the sound of a walkie talkie was all fuzzy. _The judge is there with the search warrant. Suspect is said to be evading questions. _

I quickly took a peek from behind the couch, catching sight of my Dad at the door. He had it open just a little bit, so they couldn't see into the living room. "Sir, the judge is on his way up with a search warrant, I don't want it to come to this." Footsteps. "Hello officer Banks. Here's the warrant, you have permission to forcibly enter." My Dad was panicking now.

"Let's not make any rash decisions, Officers. W-We can just talk this through." I heard the door being pushed open as an officer restrained my father and two others stormed the house. One went right behind the couch where I was. Rebel growled, turning to protect me.

"No boy, it's okay. They're here to help." I whispered, pulling him closer to me. "It's over."

"Cassandra, correct?" The officer asked. "I'm Special Victims Officer Swanson. But you can call me Bryan. Come on, get up." He reached out his hand, and I took it carefully, allowing him to pull me up. By the door, my father was being taken out in cuffs, calm demeanor gone. "I raised you! Even after your mother left! You're an ungrateful brat!" He shouted, struggling. Rebel tensed beside me, trembling. The officer holding him back quickly got him out the door. Bryan led me to the kitchen and leaned across the counter.

"Do you know a Zach Durant? He's the one who called in." I nodded. "He's my school counselor."

"Well, he cares about you a lot. We might have you staying at his place after you're brought to the station and looked over. All mandatory paperwork has to be filled out by us and child services, nothing you have to worry about." He said, trying not to be awkward. But it is. Very. Bryan is a tall man, seeming to tower over me. He might be 30, give or take a few years. He has light brown hair with eyes to match, looks like a real Minnesotan. Seems trustworthy. "How are you feeling? Thats a big bruise on your cheek." Heat rushed to my cheeks, hand covering my cheek. "Did he do that?" He asked quietly. I looked up, tears glossing my eyes and nodded. My fear and adrenaline has worn off, and now my whole body just pulsed with pain. I felt hot and dizzy. "Come on, just sit down." He coaxed, leading me to the couch and helping me sit down. My skin hurt so much. "We can't have you leave until Child Services gets here. It shouldn't be much longer." I was scared, now worried about what was going to happen from here.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked in a hushed whisper, referring to Rebel and I, barely audible. "Everything will be okay now. You won't have to come back." I don't have to come back. Ever, well, hopefully ever.

A few minutes later, the caseworker showed up. "You're job is done here Bryan, I'll update you later." She said, dismissing him, then turning to me. "Hi, you must be Cassie, I'm Francie. Why don't you go pack a bag?" By pack a bag, she means I'm leaving and probably not coming back for awhile.

I nodded, walking back and pushing aside the remains of my door, Rebel walking beside me. I picked up my school bag, pulling out a few now unnecessary school books, and walking to my closet and pulling out some of the few clothes I had, pushing them in along with a few more reading books and a few of my belongings. I grabbed Rebel's leash, latching it on his collar and walking out, not looking behind myself. "Ready?" Francie asked, standing by the door. I nodded, walking down beside her. The cop cars were long gone, but Zach was still standing on the sidewalk.

"Cassie! Thank goodness you're safe. I'm sorry I didn't do anything earlier." He quickly wrote something down, handing it to Francie. "Here's my number, call or text me anytime, it doesn't matter." Zach turned back to me, flipping his red hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded, smiling a little. "Good, now get along. Be careful" I nodded again, getting into the back seat of Francies car, Rebel pressed close to me.

**Wow thats the longest chapter so far! It took me forever to write, but I don't have any school tomorrow so I might get another long one up!**


	4. What Am I Getting Myself Into

**Goodness, it's been a bit longer than I thought it would be! Sorry for the long wait, but on Monday my Grandfather passed and I haven't totally wanted to do really anything for the past week. But now that I have school tomorrow, I figured I should get one up before I drown in homework again! **

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. My OC's are a figment of my imagination, as everything that happens to them. I do not deal with abuse nor do I know anyone that does. I do not support it, I do not understand why people feel the need to do so. **

The next few days seemed… chaotic. I stayed at Francies house, but I had so many questions to answer and doctor visits that I didn't really have time to think about what was happening. It was all so fast. I haven't been attending school and have been speaking with… someone. I think they called it a 'private investigator.' "We need to find your mom before we can do anything else. Like foster or adoption." _Adoption. Foster. _Those two words frightened me so much, like, I couldn't even fathom what it would be like. To live with someone else, seemingly forever. Nobody wants to adopt a 14 year old. It's like adopting an old dog that has almost no time left. Nobody does that. We just sit in waiting, getting our hopes up before we get thrown into the real world completely unprepared.

On a better note, living with Francie when we aren't trying to make sense of my previously (and still) confused and messed up life, is pretty chill. The first day was very confusing for me, until she sat me down and explained _everything_ to me. What to expect when living with a normal family and what usually happens. My life has never been normal, so I was looking forward to being a little normal for once. She took me shopping yesterday, letting me pick some clothes out. I didn't really have many, so getting new ones was nice.

I have never had so many balanced meals in my life. Nor have I ever talked so much. Francie is a conversationalist, so she is always finding ways to get me to talk. She even has taken a liking to Rebel, after he realized I was fine.

When I was at the doctor, I got vaccinated (much to my displeasure- needles are really not my thing) and they gave me pills for something. Francie says it'll regulate my hormone levels, and calm me down. I don't get many panic attacks, but it's only been four days. So I am really trying not to get _too _comfortable. But it's really hard when I'm living with the nicest person and the best cook ever.

"Cassie!" Francie called from the other room. She had set me up a temporary room in her home office, it was just a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor but I felt safer here than I did before. I had piled up the book I had brought, making a wall of sorts, it wasn't that tall or long, but I called it a wall. "Yeah?" I called back.

"Get ready! We're leaving in an hour to talk to the investigator. He says it's important" She is up to something. Earlier, I saw her doing more paperwork, and it looked like she had gotten hold of my birth certificate. I hadn't ever even seen my birth certificate. And when I asked, she said it was nothing. Am I going up for adoption or something? It would be fun, but no matter how hard I try, I like this more and more. I've only been here for four days!

Much to my displeasure, an hour later we were sitting in a restaurant across from the investigator. I don't like him much, he has a weird chin and a receding hairline.

"We are very close to finding your mother. So far we know, or what we think we know is, she lives in Fridley."

Fridley? That is so close.

"Her name, if you didn't know, is Caroline."

I didn't know that.

"I sent her an e-mail, and I am awaiting resp-"

He was cut off by a phone alert tone. "One moment." He looked at his phone, reading for a little while and then smiling. "Success. She said that if possible, she wants to meet you." Like meet me?

"M-meet me?" I stuttered, hand a little shaky. Francie took my hand and rubbed my palm. "It's okay dear, you don't have to."

I don't want to. I shook my head,

"I don't think I can." The investigator shot me a glare. "I'm sorry, but I can't. She left me, I can't go back to the woman that left me." I said quickly, almost stumbling over my words. "Can we go?" I asked, stuttering in slight panic. _I just can't._

As I lay in bed that night, thinking over what happened, I turn different ideas over and over in my head. As scary and absolutely terrifying it actually is, I want to get adopted. Maybe since they get to choose me, I would have a real home. Maybe siblings? A Mom. I've never really had one of those before. I don't really remember mine, er- _Caroline_, I guess. Being the five year old I was, not much memory is left over. She may have had black hair like me. Or maybe not. I'm not sure. I'm not sure even if I do want to meet her. Maybe leaving was a mistake. Maybe she planned on taking me back or something, and just got lost.

Who am I kidding. She left. But… am I sure about that?

Rebel licked my hand, derailing my train of thought. "Hey buddy." He blinked, smiling at me like dogs do. Lips drawn up and tongue lolling out. "One day, we will both have a family together." His head turned, low whine coming from his throat. "I know its scary. I'm terrified too."

_Really terrified. _

I had talked it over with Francie, and she managed to get me… wherever you put up kid for adoption. And this one family had taken a liking to me. Somehow.

**Esme Cullen POV**

I sighed, brushing my hair honey-caramel brown hair out of my face. It's late at night, but being what I am, that means nothing. All my children were either goofing around, or acting like adults. I'm pretty sure it's not hard to figure who's who. The glow of my laptop lit up the room, casting a milky white glow onto the carpet. Just scrolling through the news from across the US. A certain headline catches my eye. '_**Abused Teenage Girl And Dog Removed From Home' **_ Upon further clicking and paging through the article and other websites, I realize she is available for adoption. '_Young Cassandra Madison and companion, Rebel, were removed from home in downtown Minneapolis in the evening of May 4th. Her Father, Andrew Madison, is on trial next week accused of Child Abuse, Child Endangerment, Animal Abuse and other. Cassie, age 14, is now up for adoption, currently in the care of Francine Arnold, for special information, call Francine, number and E-Mail posted below.' _This poor girl. I know I am insane, but… I feel like he needs us. "Esme!" Edward, one of my sons, calls from the other room. "What are you getting into." I smirk, flipping my hair. "The usual, Eddie. Carlisle!" I call for my husband. In moment, he appears at my side, glancing at all the open tabs. "Oh… Darling."

**Cassie POV**

What did I get myself into. "They have five other kids, all older teenagers, all adopted."

_Five._

"They're willing to take in Rebel as well.

_That was a requirement for me._

"I spoke with them, they're very kind. They really like you, from everything that I've told them."

_So many people._

"They want to adopt you, really bad, Cassie. But, they live in Forks, Washington."

_So far._

"Cassie?" Francie asked, touching my shoulder. I jumped, grabbing the table. "Cassie, it's okay if you changed your mind, but there aren't really any other options. It's either this or… you meet your mother."

"Well, then I guess I'm getting adopted then."

_So Terrified. _

Was this even a good idea. I just told the cops it was a mistake and I wouldn't be in complete panic right now. First, I have never been on an airplane before. Second, I am a bit intimidated by my new family. They paid for Francie and I to fly first class. That's expensive, right? Last time I knew, it was. All of my things, I could fit in a few suitcases and a carry on kept under my seat. Rebel is in with the luggage, which makes me even more nervous than I would be. In my hand, I grip a picture that the _Cullens _E-Mailed to us. They all seem so… _perfect. _Flawless porcelain skin, and they had some odd shade of gold eyes. Francie told me that the kids were all adopted, but that doesn't seem very logical given they all have the almost same exact features. Makes no sense to me. I also got pictures of their extravagant house and beautiful woodland surrounding it. Pictures of the Atlantic ocean, and the sunset over the cliffs. Washington is honestly beautiful, but I'm used to living in the city with a bunch of people everywhere. And Washington is very far away from Minnesota. Terrifyingly far.

I guess I slept through the whole plane ride, because Francie led me off the plane in a daze, and I wasn't awake until we made it to baggage, where a chorus of happy barks greeted me along with the sound of a hard tail smacking against plastic. I grinned, rushing over and pulling his leash out of my bag, letting him out to stretch his legs. Francie smiled and loaded the things on a cart and wheeled us through the weird things we had to do when leaving an airport, then got into a rental car for another hour long drive to Forks, from Seattle.

The drive was beautiful once you got out of the city. The weather was pretty much the same in May as it is in Minnesota, so I figure I could get used to it, but I don't know. I'm not used to so many trees and open space. But I would learn to get used to it.

The fact that I was adopted did not really and fully hit me until we pulled into their ridiculously long driveway, which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. My palms began to sweat and my heart was racing so fast I was afraid of it coming out of my chest. I'm pretty sure it was. Their house is even more beautiful in person. It's tall and almost all windows. The deck is a pretty brown stained wood, and you could see inside. Very modern, you could say. Francie parked the car, smiling at me. "Come on, you ready?" I swallowed and tried to smile, but it ended up as a grimace. "You'll be fine, Cassandra. I promise." She led Rebel and I to the front door. Rebel was trembling, hair rising on his back. "It's okay, boy. We're safe." I cooed, rubbing his head. Francie rang the doorbell, shooting me an encouraging grin. The doorknob turned, and the man I know as Carlisle opened the door. "Hello, it's great to finally meet you."

I felt as if my heart stopped.

**That's it for now! I hope it won't be as long for the next chapter, but I don't know. I want to thank all of my reviewers, followers and people favorited my story, and hope you all stick around!**


	5. Best Spaghetti Ever

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. My OC's are a figment of my imagination, as everything that happens to them. I do not deal with abuse nor do I know anyone that does. I do not support it, I do not understand why people feel the need to do so. **

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to get another chapter, just shy of a month. My life has been insane, but I hope to get another chapter up within a day. I had to write three essays and study for math CSAs and German and Band… ughh. **

Their house is even bigger on the inside. It's very modern and… _clean._ Freaky clean. Carlisle smiled, leading me into the living room. Everything is very white and looks expensive. Their lamp probably cost more than my whole wardrobe put together. His wife Esme, is sitting on the couch and the others are nowhere to be seen. Rebel tensed and shrunk down when she stood, growling as her hand reached out for mine. My cheeks reddened, eyes going down to my feet. "Stop it, Rebel." I mumbled, scratching his ear. He looked up at me, whimpering and licking my hand. "It's fine."

He's going to need a pep talk later.

But right now, I think I need a pep talk. This is the scariest thing I've ever done. At least with my father I knew what was going to happen. But now… nothing is set in stone.

"Hello, Cassandra. It's great to finally meet you." Esme said. She seems very nice. I shook her hand, greatly surprised by the extreme cold. It's not a bad cold, more like a comfortable cold. "The kids are excited to meet you. we haven't had a new edition in a long time."

For some reason, I felt there was more truth beneath those words than I actually realized.

Francie smiled, "We have to fill out some paperwork, and go over a few things. Why don't you have your kids show Cassie around?" I guess she didn't want me to listen in. What was she going to tell him? I told her a few things, but not the full extent of everything. That is my problem.

Carlisle nodded, walking to the base of the steps and calling upstairs. "Kids! She's here!" I what seemed as a rehearsed single file line, all five kids walked down the steps. They all looked like they were related, but as I know, they are all adopted. Only Rosalie and Jasper are related, twins, to be exact. Pale skin, gold eyes. What a gene pool.

They all smiled and stood beside Esme. "It's great to finally meet you, Cassandra." Alice said, the small one with spiky black hair and almost pixie-like features. Her voice was bell like, very soft and reserved. For now. I gave her a small, cautious smile. Rebel sniffed the air in her direction, wagging his tail and giving off a doggy like grin.

"Why don't Alice and Rose bring you up to your room and the boys get your things?" Carlisle suggested, the air of calm authority in his voice. I feel like nobody disrespects him in this house. Everyone nodded not taking their eyes off of me.

My room was very large, bigger than I would've ever expected. There was a wall that was basically a window, with a sliding glass door leading into a balcony. Everything was white. A beauty table sat in the corner, a two doors, one I assumed was a closet and the other a bathroom. I had a queen sized bed, with a fluffy white comforter. Very white.

"Do you like it?" Alice chirped, bringing me out of my thoughts, making me jump. "Uhh... yeah. It's wonderful, thank you." I said, voice shaking. She smiled, walking over to one of the doors. "This is the bathroom, and the other is a closet. There isn't anything in it but once you get settled we can take you shopping."

Shopping. I've never been shopping before, really. I was a bit intimidated by the mass of stores everywhere, and all the people in them.

"And we don't have anything for dogs, but we can stop by the local pet store for that stuff too. We have to get him a license for the state of Washington." She said.

Rebel wagged his tail, knowing we were talking about him. He raised his nose, smelling the air in Rosalie's direction. He wagged his tail again, deciding to trust her. But I don't know if I can trust them, I've never totally trusted anyone before. Even Zach and Francie, really. My whole life I have been kept out of sight and tried to blend in with everyone else. And now, it's going to be hard to blend in with the Cullens.

**Francie POV**

The Cullens are so much better than I could ever hope for, for Cassie. "I am thrilled to see that she has finally found a home. But there are a few things that need to be discussed, before you sign the papers."

Carlisle and Esme nodded, "Of course." Carlisle said.

I cleared my throat, taking papers out of my bag. "The day she was taken from the custody of her father, Andrew Madison, she was beaten with a belt and she has scarring." I paused, gauging their reactions. They were stone faced, with something lit in their eyes. " She has anxiety, and minor depression, but takes medication for it." I pulled out two orange and white pill bottles, handing them to Carlisle. "Two of each once a day. Those should last her for a few more weeks." I paused again, quiet so her could read the label. "She also has PTSD, but the anxiety meds seem to keep the signs away. She may lean to the female figures in the house for while, she may not. She requested to not meet her mother, so I sent the papers for her mom to sign, giving up her parental rights. I have told her that it is your choice if Cassie gets to see her or not, but I would like for the option for her to be open, in case she changes her mind. Is that possible?"

Esme nodded, "Of course, it won't be a problem, if she changes her mind, everything can be talked over."

I smiled, "Great, great. Uhmm…" I shuffled through the paper, checking to see if I missed anything. "Her dog, Rebel, is her best friend. Under any circumstances, and always, her and the dog are a package deal. Where one goes, the other follows. He is really calm and nice, and he calms her down. They take care of each other. And…. I think that's it." I pushed the papers across the table, handing Carlisle a pen.

He took the pen in hand and in a quick, even stroke he signed his name in large, neat, curved letters. Esme did the same.

"Again, I am so glad she found a family. She really needs the support and stability of a family." I said, in all honesty.

**Cassie POV**

After I was showed my room, Alice and Rose took me on a tour around the house. "That is Jasper and I's room, as you know. Emmett and Rose's room is across the hall, and Edwards is at the end."

I already knew that four out of the five kids are together. I don't know what to think of it. It's just really weird to me, it's not like they're related, but the fact that they live together. I don't know.

After the tour of the house, I was lead back downstairs. "I'm so happy for you." Francie said, pulling me in for a hug. "You will love it here, trust me. I'll be back in a couple months for a traditional check-in. I'll see you then, okay?" She asked, hands on my shoulders. I nodded, hugging her again.

Is this what kids feel like when they have to leave for college? Like you're being pushed out of the nest and forced to fly. As I watch the car disappear into the woods, I feel like a little bird that fell out of the nest, rather than being pushed. I'm falling to the ground, wings struggling to catch flight.

The next hour or so I spent unpacking, hanging things in my closet. My _huge _closet. Very large. I admit my room was small back with my Dad, but this is bigger than my room. My small wardrobe didn't even take an eighth worth of space. The room, even in bare white, is beautiful. Rebel has taken the end of the bed, as his spot. He loves the fluffy throw blanket, and burrowed beneath it and fell asleep.

All of my books, not that many, but some, I piled up next to my bed, my few notebooks and pencils next to my pillow. After packing, I sat out on my balcony, gazing out into the woods, trying to sketch something. The trees were densely packed together, blending together and making a seemingly one big sea of green. My pencil drifted across the paper, creating a smudged, grey pencil forest.

"That looks really good"

I jumped, dropping my pencil. Looking up, I saw Esme standing above me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, handing me my pencil. "Thank You." I said quietly, awkwardly taking it back. In the few hours I have been here I hadn't noticed the setting of the sun. It was a little dark now. "I made you dinner, it's downstairs." She said, smiling. I flashed a small smile back, standing up and following her downstairs into the kitchen.

The smell of tomato and garlic assaulted my nose. Well, I wouldn't say assaulted, more like graced. Because this is the best spaghetti I have ever had. Delicious. I hadn't eaten since before we got on the plane a while ago, so I was done with it quickly. The only thing that kinda unnerved me is Esme didn't eat anything. She just sat with me at the table, sitting up very straight, reading a This Old House magazine. And when I was done, she washed my plate, and I awkwardly went back upstairs into my room, closing the door behind me.

I decided to take a shower, wash away traces of Minnesota and my greasy hair. The shampoo smelled like lilacs, and the water had better pressure than I ever had in the apartment. And I could use the hot water. The room filled with steam, fogging up the mirror I avoided looking in as I toweled off and went to my closet to pull on pajamas. Stringy wet black hair hung by my cheeks as I crawled into bed, leaning against Rebels fuzzy body next to me. All I can think of when I fall asleep is: _What do the next days bring?_


	6. Shopping With Alice

**So sorry my chapters are all so late! Netflix sorta happened…. oops. I'm really trying to get some typing time in everyday! I love all the follows, favorites and reviews I get, I read them all! As a writer, it's really encouraging when I see nice reviews on my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. My OC's are a figment of my imagination, as everything that happens to them. I do not deal with abuse nor do I know anyone that does. I do not support it, I do not understand why people feel the need to do so. **

**Cassie POV**

I have never had nightmares, but as I drifted asleep in this new place with unfamiliar faces, demons seemed to be around every corner and I was stuck in one of the most terrifying places I know: My own head.

_I'm back at home, hiding in my closet. Usually, this deters him and he just leaves. Usually. Today, his determination to find me overshadows his pure laziness and all around disregard for my health and safety. _"I'm going to find you! And when I do… oh, when I do." _He growled, pushing everything over. _

_Everything is in black and white, making my surroundings look like an old-timey horror film. From the back of my closet, I heard my locked door burst open, wood splintering and fling into the air. _"Where are you! Stop hiding like the little cowardly child you are! Useless!"

_Heavy boots tromped on the wood floor, his shadow getting bigger and bigger from under my closet door. I heard things breaking, books tumbling and papers drifting through the air as he pulled everything apart. Now, all that was left was the closet. I can't escape him now. _

_His fingers pried apart the door, yanking it forcefully against the pile of things I piled up against it. Light flooded my dark hiding place, blocking my vision for a second. In that second, I was yanked from my crouched position and dragged by my arm to the living room. _

_The whole time I kicked and screamed, trying desperately to break free from his overpowering grip. _"Why! No!" _I cried, fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins and speeding heart. _

"You know why! Stupid… foolish… Insolent child! No respect!" _He pushed me around, and when I fell he pulled me back up and pushed me down again. _"I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" _I whined, trying to get away, anywhere. _"It's too late for sorry!" _He yelled again, striking my neck and face. He showed no mercy, disregarding the strategic way he used to beat me, only on my arms, or places that could easily be hidden by sweatshirts or wearing my hair down._

_All he wanted to do now was hurt me, anywhere he could get to. _

_I screamed until my throat was raw, breathing became rattled and uneven. My arms flung around as I tried everything to stop him. Screaming at the top of my lungs for help, hitting him back, biting his hand. This only made him madder. _

"Cassie! Wake up!"

_I heard this distantly, as if I was being called by someone across the hall. _"Help! He's hurting me!" _I screamed in reply, trying to lunge for the nearest exit: The window. We lived high up, only a fire escape and the ground down below. So I jumped, hoping for the best. _"Cassie!" _I'm trying… I'm trying._

"You tried hard enough!"

I shot up, swinging my arms, sight all fuzzy from sleep. "You're okay, it's okay." A voice shouted over my continued screams. My arms were held tightly, but gently. My eyes flew open, really taking in what was happening.

Breathe.

I'm in the-_my-_room, safe. _You're safe, you're safe, you're safe. _I reassured myself, holding my head in my hands.

"Hey, hey." Esme called to me quietly, tenderly pulling my hands from my face. "You're okay, nothing can get to you here." She cooed, carefully pulling me towards her. At first, I was confused at what she was doing, but when her cold arms wrapped around my hot skin, I realized. She was hugging me, like any other mother (but mine) would do.

I settled into her, trying to catch my breath. In her grasp, I felt small, tiny compared to her. But I finally felt safe. My breath steadied, sniffled subsiding. "Come on, lay back." She whispered, slowly putting my head back onto the pillow. She untangled my legs from the blanket, pulling it back up to my chin.

I rolled over, reaching out for Rebel, pulling him back to my side and leaning against him. My eyes fluttered closed, and I tried to fall back asleep again. Right before I did, I swear I could hear someone whisper "_Nothing can get to you anymore, I won't let anything happen to you, my new daughter._

So far, the new weeks have brought many awkward conversations between my new family and I. It's the second of April now. Today, I just woke up with this odd sensation of calm, looking forward to the day.

"Good morning sunshine!" Alice chimed, bouncing into my room. "Today is a big day!" She squeaked, jumping onto my bed, landing with her legs in a pretzel. I sat up a little groggily, hair messy. "What's so big about it?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. She grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"I'm taking you shopping! You start school on monday, so I'm taking you shopping for school things and clothes. Last night, I even made a list." She said, pulling out a binder out of what seemed like nowhere.

"You really don't need to do this Alice, really."

"Of course I do, I'm your sister. Now take a shower, I'll take the dog out." She yelled, closing the bathroom door behind her as she left. So there isn't any escaping. Sighing, I showered and wrapped a towel around me, stepping back into my room to find Alice rummaging through my closet, piecing together things for me to wear. "Put this on." She said quickly, pushing clothes into my arms. "I'll be right back." She said, leaving the room in a quick blur. Always quick and chirpy, she was. I pulled my things on, seeing she pieced together a black long sleeved v-neck and skinny jeans, with black sneakers. My hair was wet, hanging in tangled strings my my cheeks and on the back of my neck.

"Sit! I'll do your hair and face." Face… oh no… makeup. "I've never worn makeup before…" I said nervously, sitting down in the chair by my 'beauty table', as Alice had put it.

"It's okay, I'm not going to go overboard. I'll just do what I do on Edward's girlfriend, light and subtle."

"Edward has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"You didn't know? Isabella Swan, sheriff's daughter. They've been together since, oh I don't know, early March. Quite the couple. You'll meet her eventually, probably at school or something. She's in my grade, a junior. She's nice, you two will get along."

"Well I hope so." I mumbled, blinking as Alice brushed eyeshadow on my eyelids.

When she was done, my wavy hair layed flat for once, straight down my back. Everything was subtle. "Come on, we're taking my car."

Now, I have never been shopping with Alice. It seemed we had to go into every store, through every rack, _try everything on._ "Alice, am I ever going to wear this?" I asked, pulling on a tight fitting black peplum dress. "Someday, you need nice things to wear too. Now come out and let me see!" She squealed, jumping outside of the dressing room. Unlatching the door, I walked out and gave her a 360. "You look so pretty! You're getting that." She grinned and leaned closer to my face. "And there's guy who hasn't stopped looking at you since we came in." She whispered, gesturing a little ways away to a guy, maybe a year older than me looking in our direction. I blushed a furious shade of pink, quickly looking away.

"No way, he's definitely staring at you." I said quickly, rushing back into the dressing room and changing back into my clothes.

"He was not staring at me Alice." I said again, handing her the pile of clothes I had decided on. "And it's almost 7, can we go home? I'm starved." She sighed and walked to the checkout counter, me following behind. "Fine, but tomorrow we're coming back. We never got any of your school things."

Wasn't that the reason we went in the first place?

**I know the chapter is short, but the next one she will be going to school! I'm a little excited to write this one and be ready for a long one! She gets to meet new people, including Bella and her other friends. **


End file.
